It is known in the process of harvesting seed cotton, corn stover, hay or other products to use a module forming apparatus, such as a baler, to produce wrapped cylindrical modules or bales of the harvested product. U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,650, granted on Jul. 24, 2001 discloses a cotton harvester which embodies a module forming apparatus equipped with a module wrapping apparatus.
It is desired to be able to automatically trace the harvested product as it is produced along with associated information which might include customer name, field number, weight, average yield where module is produced, moisture content, module diameter, seed variety, and GPS location and associated mapping data;
Another desire is for a combined round module forming and wrapping apparatus to have the capability of separating a predetermined length of wrapping material from a wrapping material supply roll for applying a desired number of wraps to the circumference of a module having a pre-selected diameter. This would include separating pre-partitioned lengths of wrapping material from the supply roll (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,209, granted on Sep. 7, 2004 for an example of wrapping material supply rolls including pre-partitioned lengths of wrapping material), or would include defining at what point to cut the predetermined length of wrapping material from the supply roll. A related desired feature is to be able to know how many predetermined or pre-partitioned lengths of wrapping material remain on the supply roll once a bale is wrapped.
In conjunction with the wrapping apparatus, it is also desired that there be confirmation that the bale or module has been successfully wrapped before it is ejected from the baling or module forming apparatus.
Once the bale or module is ejected onto the ground from the baling or module forming arrangement, there may be a need for reliably determining the orientation of the bale if there is a need to position the bale in a particular orientation relative to a wrap location, such as when a particular wrap area on the bale provides added protection against moisture (U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,407, granted Aug. 22, 2006 discloses a way of marking a wrapped bale so that it can later be properly oriented for maximum protection against ground moisture).
In the case of wrapped cotton bales or modules arriving at a gin, the wrapper must be cut at a specific location to prevent formation of a loose inner tail that can become separated from the remainder of the removed wrap and can enter into the gin system. The first length of wrapping material entering the bale chamber on the harvester or processor typically does not bond well with the next adjoining layer of wrap. After about six feet (two meters) of wrapping material are applied to the circumference of the module or bale, the tension and tackiness of one side of the wrapping material helps bond the inner layer to the second layer. Although it is known to provide apparatus for removing wrappers from modules at the cotton gin (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,928, granted Jan. 23, 2007), a reliable method and apparatus for determining the location of the loose inner tail and cutting the wrap at a location offset from the tail is necessary to avoid gin contamination with plastic tail material. If the bales vary in size, the positioning process becomes more difficult.
Another need at the gin is automatic identification of the order that modules are passing down the gin feeder floor. An identification system used today requires a worker to physically place identification tags on modules in the field, and to remove the tag from a given module and maintain it in order with other prior and post tags for grower quality identification and payment purposes.
There is a need then to automatically place an identification marker on a cotton bale or module so that the module may be identified and tracked from the time it leaves the bale or module forming and wrapping arrangements until the time it enters the gin.